Preview
by CherryBlossomsLove03
Summary: Preview of a story that I am writing myself.


I sat down on the soft plush couch. My new friends that I made only a few days before surrounded me. Their eyes were filled curiosity and impatience, as they waited for me to begin my story. I waited till all thirteen of them to get comfortable.

Xavier Malen, who I actually met only a few hours before now, was sitting to the left of me with Kitiara Arquette looking quite comfortable beside him. Angelina Fang, her two younger twin brothers Alexander and Michael, and Jake James sat on pillows on the floor in front of me. Amanda and Serifina Hawthorne, the 'loving' sisters, had their butts on the coffee table. Diana sat comfortably on my lap. The small five year old on my lap was looking up at me with joyous eyes. Her older brother Daniel Harte was standing behind me, his warm breath tickling down my neck. Hanna Lander, one of the silliest girls I have ever known, was hanging upside down from a chair that sat a little over a foot away from the couch I sat on. Lastly, Eric Castile and Julia Hawkeye were sitting on the love seat, their eyes boring into mine.

I let out a soft sigh and began," When I was about five years old I had to move to Dover, Delaware with my parents, Leo and Sandra Davis. We originally lived in a small town, city, thing-a- ma-jig in Ohio, but I was too young to remember the name. I loved that city with all my heart though. But my mamma wanted to move away from the bad memories of my brother's death."

"How did he die?" asked the small five year old on my lap. I gave her a sad smile and told her as well as the others around the room.

"My brother had some good friends, but he also had some bad friends. The bad ones were terrible people who were in gangs and did drugs. One day my brother went with them to a drug deal. It went terribly wrong when he defended his low life fiends. He got shot for doing so and died instantly."

"I'm so sorry" Angelina announced.

"Its fine" I took another deep breath and began again." A few days after we moved there I needed a babysitter because my parents both got jobs that kept them at work until well after I got home from school.

After interview after interview they finally chose to let our neighbor's oldest child and only daughter to watch me. I adored her; she was so nice and caring."

"What was her name?" Eric asked.

"Sadly I don't remember. When I was seven I was riding my bike around the neighborhood, when I hit the curb wrong and flew over the handle bars. I fell onto the concrete head first and got a concussion plus lost most of my memory. I can remember some events that had happened before then but I can't really remember peoples' names and faces."

"That sucks." Daniel said. Another wave of his breath tickled down the back of my neck

"CONTINUES!" Diana said, well yelled, loudly. I let out a soft laugh, and began once again.

"One day while she was watching me, her twin brothers came over. They were a lot of fun and they spoiled me to death. They would come over everyday with their sister, and everyday they would bring me candy, toys, clothes, and other treats and goodies.

They became like family to me. I would wake up every morning and think a bout what I could play with them, and every night I would go to bed thinking about what we did that day.

After a month of the twins coming over, bringing me goodies and playing with me, they had brought over a friend of theirs instead of a treat.

I took to the teenage boy quickly. I had adored him and all that he did. I even had a huge crush on the boy.

He started coming over everyday, even on the weekends. He watched me on the days that the twins and their sister could not due to family issues. He had become my best friend and we became unrepeatable.

Everyday he would pick me up from school and carry me home on his back. At night he would tuck me into bed and read me a story. Sometimes he would stay the night with me on the weekend. And before any of you pervs get any ideas he did nothing to harm me. I am proudly still a virgin." I told them. They giggled and laughed at me.

"When I was sick," I continued once they had stopped. "he would stay with me twenty-four seven till I got better. When I got bullied he helped me by talking to the principal to make sure no more harm fell upon me.

That all changed when him and his friends had to move away. I was sad when I heard the news.

Surprisingly I remember the day very well. My waist length silver hair was put up into two pony tails on the side of my head with black silk ribbons. I wore my favorite dress. It was a black silky kind of fabric. It hung from my body slightly. Around my waist was a purple satin ribbon. On my feet, were a pair of matching black flats with purple bows on them. Even as a child I liked black and purple.

He came to me at about noon to say his final farewell. He wore a pair of black jeans that had lots of chains dangling from them and a grey shirt that had a black skeleton design on it. He looked stunning." I took a breath and felt the tears start pouring from my eyes, but I continued "When I saw him I ran to him as fast as I could. Tears stung my eyes as I did so. As soon as I was in his arms I was crying my eyes out. He held me close to his chest and cried into the top of my head. It was the first time I have ever seen him cry, he didn't even cry when his parents died.

Before he left me he gave me his most prized possession, his earring that his grandfather had given him. It was a silver stud with an onyx eyed skull hanging from it. He told me to protect me and to never forget him because he would come back fro me in the future. I promised him that I would protect it with my life.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left. I never saw him again after that." By the time I had finished I was in complete tears and I was in Angelina's arms as she tried to comfort me.

"That's the saddest story I had ever heard." Hanna had said whipping away the tears that were on her face.

I whipped the tears away from my face and my hands turned black with wet eye liner and mascara. I most look demonic with my black eyes and with my makeup running down my face starting at them.

"It'll be okay" Angelina had said as she helped me clean the make up from my face. She smiled nicely at me with comfort in her eyes.

I smiled back at her. I am glad that I finally have I friends that I can confide in.


End file.
